Lydia Deetz and the hawaiian ghost
by Captain leon
Summary: Lydia and HER cat boy Percy, go on vacation to a Hawaiian island, there they will meet again with beetlejuice for the final battle. This fanfic is based on the script of what should have been beetlejuice 2
1. Arrival at Kanooka

_Dedicated to Winona Laura Horowitz_

 _Winona Ryder as Lydia Deetz_

.

.

 _Disclaimer: Jonathan Gems (contracted by Tim Burton) wrote in 1990 the script for the sequel to the film BEETLEJUICE. This second film (Beetlejuice Goes Hawaiian) was never made. This is just a fanfic and it's not trying to infringe Mr. Gems Jonathan's rights. The present fanfic is based on the script and website: Clases de Chicas gato_

.

.

 **LYDIA DEETZ AND THE HAWAIIAN GHOST**

 **Chapter 1: Arrival at Kanooka**

There was nothing but a flash of light from a spherical object. It wasn't a perfect sphere; it looked more like a half-digested eye that pulsed every couple of seconds. The eye was taken by a pair of hands scorched by fire, which gently led the eye to the breast of the silhouette of what appeared to be a woman.

"Don't worry, you are mine and mine alone," said a curvilinear woman (phantom) with her body completely burned...

.

.

A small cruiser goes up the waves under a completely clear sky and approaches the port of a tropical island.

"Welcome to the Hawaiian island of Kanooka, ladies and gentlemen, the captain wishes you a pleasant stay on the spot" was heard over the loudspeaker from the cruise ship when it arrived at the island port.

Few travelers got off the ship, all of them dressed in typical Hawaiian costumes for tourists with the exception of a young couple. A couple of children who wore black clothes and who were apparently immune to the ubiquitous heat of the place. The girl was wearing a Gothic dress with a long skirt and the boy was slightly more casual, but just as dark. Apparently the boy had a stomachache and the girl helped him walk.

"Do you feel better now, Percy?" Lydia asked worried.

"Ufff, I'm not used to traveling by sea, the seasickness and something I ate made me feel very bad, when I went to the bathroom it was as if I was passing a rock," complained Percy, who fortunately had not forgotten to hide his ears and tail (he is a Cat Boy).

After a short tour they arrived at the only hotel on the island, apparently the place did not have much tourist development. The establishment was picturesque with the typical island decoration of the place; both Charles and Delia were very enthusiastic as they checked in with the administrator.

"I wonder why they look so happy Lydia."

"I don't know, Percy, but if they look this lively, it means it's not a good thing."

The Deetzes took a room with two beds (even though they were married) and both Lydia and Percy had their own rooms overlooking the beach.

.

.

At dusk the Deetz enjoyed a delicious dinner with local delicacies, Percy was thrilled with the variety of local seafood.

The adults took the opportunity to inform the children that they were planning to build a tourist complex on the spot.

""Paradise Deetz", that will be the name, what do you guys think," Charles said smilingly.

"Hum, I don't know, I guess a resort will bring some economy to the place," Lydia said, looking at Percy, who didn't see anything wrong with that idea.

"And tell me, you will surely decorate the place with autochthonous elements," said Lydia fearing the answer.

"Of course not fool, I mean silly," corrected herself by looking at Charles, "it is obvious that the decoration will be ordered by your dear mommy."

"You're not my "dear mommy" Delia" - contradict her Lydia.

She knew she had made a mistake and that her father's reproach would soon come to her, but at that point someone brought the "shark fin soup". Lydia was uncomfortable with the dish and explained to her parents why she was against eating something that contributed to the systematic and brutal extermination of sharks. With this she had the perfect excuse to leave the table and go to her room, not without making it clear to Percy that he could eat the soup without worries.

.

.

Deciding not to waste the morning, the kids went for an early walk on the beach, thus preventing the Deetz from imposing ridiculous costumes on their daughter.

"Lydia... you should have tasted the shark fin soup, it was delicious..." dared to say Percy a little nervous.

"Look Percy, I'm glad you liked the soup, but I don't think I could enjoy it, don't think I'm angry with you or judging you," said Lydia after sighing and smiling at the cat boy.

Already relaxed, Percy and Lydia with their little fingers intertwined went to explore the island. The size of the island fooled them, it was larger than they suspected at first and at the end they reached a clearing of tropical vegetation in which several heads were carved on the sand.

"It can't be!" Lydia exclaimed, with her eyes wide open, "these sculpted heads are the same as those of Easter Island, but that's impossible, the Easter Island is located in the South Pacific Ocean and belongs to Chile, while we are in the northern hemisphere. The only large sculpted heads I know so far north are the Olmec heads in Mexico, I don't understand anything."

"Nya, you're super Lydia, I didn't know that, you're super smart."

Lydia sent him a nervous smile as she saw an islander approaching. He was a slender and nervous man with a short beard; he looked so old that the kids were surprised at the graceful and calm way in which he walked.

"Sorry I scared you, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, you really are smart, but I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Maui and I'm the shaman of the island," said the old man after laughing funnyly.

"Nice to meet you, this is my friend Percy and I'm Lydia."

"You know a lot about Easter Island, but if you look closely you will see that these heads are different."

Lydia, looking more closely at the sculpted heads, turned to one and could see that unlike the Easter Island heads, Kanooka Island heads had a more bulbous nose.

"So, do you know magic too?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I am the last shaman not only of the Kanooka, but of the islands," said the man with a sad expression.

"Hotdog I can't believe it," said happy Percy for finding a shaman.

"The last one?" Lydia asked.

"That's right, none of the young people on the island have the magical power to take my place, nor does any man or woman on the other islands have that power" the man looked at the boys with sorrow, but then he narrowed his eyes and looked more closely at the children.

"I see that you have magical power running through your bodies."

"Yes, Lydia has magical powers, she can see the aura of people and other things like trees, to see if they are good or bad, she can communicate with ghosts, she can read the tarot cards perfectly," listed Percy totally happy, while exposing his ears and tail.

"I see," laughed Maui, who apparently was not surprised to see Percy, the Cat Boy, but rather pleased.

The shaman took Lydia's hands and asked her if she wanted him to teach her magic, which Lydia gladly accepted. Maui told the kids that the magic of the islands was especially powerful because it all came from a pillar of magma that came directly from the center of the earth, the islands of Hawaii arose from that pillar of magma unlike the rest of the continents and islands of the planet that emerged from the oceans by the collision of tectonic plates. The magic of the island was not very varied but the shaman would teach Lydia "Magic Tsunami", a superior magic power because the man was very sick and surely would not have time to teach her other more basic aspects of magic.

.

.

It was dusk when the boys said goodbye to Maui and headed for the hotel. When they reached this point, they found that in front of the place there was a crowd not happy at all.

"Let the outsiders go!"

"Death to the Americans!"

"Down with capitalism and materialism!"

"Get out of here, Deetzs!"

Percy headed to the back of the hotel and carrying Lydia with both arms, he leapt over the metal fence, landing softly on the floor. The kids then headed inside the building and discovered that the Deetz went to the local radio station and publicly announced their plans to build the resort.

At first the kids didn't see any problems with the resort, but when they met Maui, he explained the reason for not promoting the island with the carved heads. It turns out that if the island made the world known through the use of stone heads, the whole place would be invaded by hordes of tourists who would surely destroy the ecosystem of the place.

"What will we do, Lydia?"

"I don't know, but we can't allow Dad and Delia to build their tourist center here, this island is the only one in Hawaii that was saved from destruction by the importation of alien species, if the idea of building the complex was realized, the disaster would be comparable to what happened in Australia, a complete calamity."

"And who are all those guys?"

"Most of them are islanders, but the young people call themselves "beatnicks", that's rare, the beats were people who were against materialism and they were called beatnicks in a derogatory way to indicate lazy people who used violent methods, those people and their philosophy were absorbed by other philosophical currents like the hippies in the sixties, it's rare that they have lasted on this island up to the present time."

"It seems to me that they are just a group of simple surfers."

.

.

In No WORLD, a group of ancient Hawaiian ghosts, spoke with a ghost, she had the form of a woman with a burned body.

"No, I will not deliver Beetlejuice to you, his body is still regenerating, and even if it were completely regenerated I would not deliver to you, now go away," the ghost threatened them."

.

.

After breakfast, the boys went to talk to the beatnicks after Lydia and Percy's attempts to convince the Deetz were unsuccessful. The beatnicks leader, a handsome tanned surfer named Kimo, turned out to be a first-rate asshole and told Lydia that if her parents built the resort, he would call the population to burn the place down.

.

.

The days passed very quickly for the two kids between the construction of the complex, the protests led by Kimo and training of Maui.

After one of the shaman's training sessions, the boys noticed a great hustle and bustle as they approached the construction site of the resort and rushed in.

"Delia, what's going on?" Lydia asked her stepmother.

Those stupid surfers tried to kidnap your father, but then they and their leader some guy called Kimo were arrested.

"Is Dad all right?" wanted to know Lydia, who was frightened by her stepmother's information.

"Yes, he's fine."

Percy hugged Lydia to comfort her and took her away from the building that was apparently caught in the fire.

.

.

"FREE, FREE FROM THAT STINKING WOMAN!" Beetlejuice shouted.

"Don't forget your promise Beetlejuice," said one of the Hawaiian ghosts, "you must expel those humans from our island."

"Of course I will, but not for you, I have unfinished business with a certain annoying girl and her cat," said the ghost, and then swallowed up the Hawaiian ghosts.

The muted screams of these came from the ghost's trachea and moved toward his stomach.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

.

.

 _Is not necessary to understand this work, but you can read the previous fanfic: Lydia Deetz and the house's ghost_

 _This fanfic was translated from Spanish into English using the DeepL program, and my knowledge of English. Forgive any grammatical and punctuation errors._

.

.

 _Lydia Deetz and the hawaiian ghost_

 _Original tittle: Un gato contra un fantasma 2_


	2. Juicifer

Dedicated to Winona Laura Horowitz

Winona Ryder as Lydia Deetz

.

.

 **LYDIA DEETZ AND THE HAWAIIAN GHOST**

 **Chapter 2: Juicifer**

.

The fact that Beetlejuice emerged from his partially digested eye implied a number of problems:

First, he no longer had the great powers he once possessed; Second, regenerate from a small piece as his eye implied that his magic was unstable, if he dared to use his magic to its full capacity it might be frightening but the effect would only last a moment.

He would have to plan his revenge well but he didn't have enough time because he could be found by that charred ghost, and she had power over him because she had saved him, but of course, he still had some dirty tricks left in the bag.

Kimo and his ruffians were released and when he was on his way home, Beetlejuice appeared before him and entered his mouth and took possession of his body. Beetlejuice's initial plan was to seduce Lydia, but he took this for useless because Lydia could discover him when she saw his aura, and her cat could also do something similar, he didn't have time, so he chose the easy way, he would give Lydia a potion that would make her fall in love with him and at the same time hate her damn cat. Once married to Lydia, the barriers of the world and no world would not be an obstacle to him.

"Excuse me, I can talk to you for a moment," a possessed Kimo said to Lydia.

"I have nothing to say to you," Lydia replied, and then she got up from the seat and headed for the tourist resort, which was almost finished because of his parents' mania to always rush things.

"I know I don't deserve you to even speak to me, but I came to tell you that when I was arrested I saw the evil of my actions and I came to apologize, even if you didn't listen I had to say it, please forgive me, it is horrible to go against everything I believed before, my friends now hate me and I am a pariah in the whole island..."

Lydia turned and looked seriously at Kimo and accepted his apologies, but stressed that even if he apologized, he did not expect a different treatment from Lydia than the current one and went with determined step to the hotel.

"Fucking little girl, she was more complicated than I assumed. What's wrong with today's girls? Where is the simplicity of life and superficiality? Plan "B" time."

The ghost infiltrated the hotel and placed the potion in Lydia's jug, now everything would be waiting a little bit.

.

.

With the new day just beginning and already awake, Lydia took a shower and after changing a new set of Gothic clothes she took some juice, everything seemed fine but then she noticed that Percy behavior towards her was a little cold. In fact, Percy was as kind to Lydia as always, but the potion distorted the reality that Lydia experienced.

By attending Maui's training, things got worse because Lydia felt that Percy didn't appreciate her efforts to try to master the magical tsunami that the shaman was trying to teach her, so she told Percy that she would go to the hotel alone and that she didn't need him to accompany her.

Percy, as he walked sadly and confusedly to the hotel, saw how Lydia was talking to Kimo in a very lively way.

"Lydia, what are you doing with this guy."

"Percy, I told you to leave me alone, plus I can talk to whoever I want so leave."

"How do you want me to go? I can't leave you with this guy. Don't you remember what he did?"

"I won't tell you again Percy, go away, you're just a nosy cat, or did you expect something else to happen between us?"

Lydia's words struck Percy hard, who felt an unpleasant current touching his face and chest at the same time, and without being able to control his actions, he turned and rushed toward the thick of the island.

Lydia composed a sad face that made Beetlejuice worry.

"Damn, the girl is very strong; she still has feelings for the cat. If I don't hurry, my whole plan will go to waste," Beetlejuice thought, and then he said to Lydia:

"Darling, how about introducing me to your parents?"

Beetlejuice gave another potion to Lydia and now with the girl's low defenses, Beetlejuice got rid of Kimo's body and disguised himself as a wealthy young oil man, and with Lydia headed inside the hotel.

Beetlejuice was surprised to see how easy everything was going, he did not expect the Deetz to be so miserable when they immediately accepted that their daughter would marry this handsome young man and also oil billionaire, and the wedding was arranged for the following night!

.

.

"Lydia, Lydia..." Percy sobbed without consolation, cared nothing and did not hide his ears and tail. Each sob was cut short by the crying that wanted to get out of his chest as he tried with one hand to hold the other tightly as if it were Lydia and he was unwilling to let her go.

"Percy, what happened to you?" Maui asked who happened to pass by the place.

"It's Lydia," Percy said to him, and he explained the situation to Maui and Maui was thoughtful.

"I don't think the Lydia I know could say that, you don't think something strange is happening. It's best if you talk to her and try to make things clear."

Percy listened attentively to the old man's words and decided that he was right, went to the hotel and heard firecrackers detonating in the distance.

"The inauguration of the hotel! It's this evening, how could I forgot that," Percy thought, rushing to the place.

When he arrived, the chaos was unleashing itself. Beetlejuice had lost control of his power and a horde of ghostly monsters accompanied him: Hypnoids, who were headless ghosts swallowing spaghetti from their necks; resuscitated skeletons of dinosaurs brought by Delia; cactus women; various sculptures of Delia; and most impressive of all... the island's stony heads were actually entire buried giants.

"Percy!" Lydia shouted. "Good thing you're here."

"What happened, Lydia? That's Beetlejuice, I thought he was dead."

"I also thought that he was dead, but it seems that he is not only alive but also more powerful. Oh Percy! I'm so sorry, I didn't want to tell you those things but I didn't have control of myself."

A heavy blow from one of the giants rumbled into place and the two kids took refuge in a safer place.

"Beetlejuice possessed Kimo's body and made me ingest a potion to hate you and to fall in love with him."

"If there is someone who should apologize, that would be me," said Percy, "with "Perceiving Evilness" I should have discovered that there was something strange in Kimo, but I was a fool and fled the place."

"Forgive me, Percy," said Lydia.

"I told you that there is nothing to forgive Lydia, now we have to stop Beetlejuice," Percy said, looking at the girl directly in her eyes, there was no trace of rancor in Percy's eyes.

"Thank you... but now to say Beetlejuice's name three times doesn't work anymore, Kimo once he came to his senses was about to shout his "new name" but Beetlejuice, incinerated him in the act."

"Do you have any idea what he might have said?"

"No idea, he just said: "shallow", and then he died in a horrible way, he couldn't finish saying the name."

"How did you get rid of Beetlejuice's spell?"

"It was difficult, but just before I accepted to be his wife, I regained my senses. I started screaming Beetlejuice's name several times but nothing happened. Then the ghost was furious and screaming, he took off his tuxedo while shouting that he had already digested the ghosts of the island and transformed himself into "Juicifer", then summoned his horde of monsters."

A roar approached them and they decided to move and seek refuge elsewhere. The chaos was total, both tourists and locals fleeing from the monsters Beetlejuice summoned. The beatnicks tried to flee in a group but Beetlejuice, transformed into a giant aberration, opened his jaws with long, sharp teeth and swallowed the group of surfers with a single bite.

"We're in danger," Lydia said.

"Calm down, Lydia, I assure you that no matter what, I will protect you, I will protect your life with mine if necessary," Percy grabbed her by the arms and stared into her eyes.

"Besides, I still can't get you to eat that shark soup," he said with a smile.

Lydia calmed down and after lowering her eyes for a few seconds, she looked back at Percy with resolve, and straight to his eyes.

"Percy I'm going to call "Magic Tsunami", I'm sure, this time I can do it."

"I'll give you some time."

"Don't you dare, don't you dare to die Percy, please don't you dare..."

"None will die, I swear to you..." He promised, and Percy went to the front of the hotel, while Lydia was on her way to the beach.

A hypnoid was running towards Percy and the cat boy shouted: BALON, and immediately the boy rolled up and as if it were a ball he went against the ghost. The hypnoid upon being reached was sent directly to No World.

Lydia arrived at the beach and prepared to summon the magic Maui taught her. She spread her legs apart and straightened her spine in a pose equal to that of a karate man. She had to connect with the forces of Mother Earth to achieve it, and nothing happened...

A scream came out of Percy's throat: COLA EXTENSIBLE, and Percy's tail stretched and held the hair of one of the cactus women. Not being able to hit with BALON against a ghost covered with spikes, he decided to hold her with his tail through her hair and threw her away from the place.

"Concentrate Lydia," she said to herself, "you have to feel the strength of Mother Earth."

Then in her mind appeared the figure of a gigantic feline and then the figure of the deceased mother of Lydia...

The enormous skeleton of a dinosaur was about to crush Percy when he shouted: GRAVEDAD and the mass of bones collapsed to the ground.

Streams of magical energy enveloped Lydia as if it were a miniature tornado; Lydia's hair raised defying gravity and with a powerful voice conjured the spell.

Three giants surrounded Percy and in a whisper he said to himself: INVISIBILIDAD and the giants lost sight of him.

Percy was tired of using so much magic, but his love for Lydia drove him on, but at the time one of Delia's sculptures jumped into the void trying to crush a fleeing tourist and he was almost free, but he caught Percy and flew him five yards from the place.

"Lydia... I don't think I can enjoy that wonderful soup with you."

The lights of dawn peeked out over the horizon and showed how it was mysteriously rising and, besides, approaching!

The horizon was approaching at a brutal speed as a noise as if coming from an airplane engine rumbled through the place. The gigantic wave struck the monsters of Beetlejuice with all its fury and made them disappear; the same Beetlejuice disappeared without even giving him the opportunity to give a single scream.

After the hustle and bustle everything remained peaceful, both Beetlejuice and his monsters were exterminated, "Paradise Deetz" was in ruins. The giant wave had wiped out everything, both the islanders and tourists who had survived the wave's pre-arrival attack were undamaged, but there were still several bodies scattered around the site, the unfortunate ones who perished before Lydia's power intervention, as well as the islanders' houses and folkloric structures of the place were standing and undamaged, it seemed the islanders' houses and folkloric structures were still standing. Apparently the wave only damaged what the summoner considered his enemy, be it ghosts, monsters or in the case of the hotel, unwanted structures.

In the midst of the ruins a tiny, white-winged head with wings at the sides was trying to mumble something, but he couldn't make it, so black burned arms held the tiny, strange head.

"You will not escape again, you are mine, you are only mine, my love, my "Shallowtail"." And the figure of a charred woman disappeared with the head.

Lydia stumbled through the place screaming her friends name without getting an answer, and then one of her feet hit the body of a black cat lying inertly on the ground.

"Percy, Percy." Lydia started crying as she held her friend's corpse tightly against her chest and covered him with kisses and tears.

"Lydia?" A voice was heard and the girl looked aside and saw the Deetzes looking at her attentively.

"Lydia?" The voice was heard again and then the young woman looked the other way and saw Percy looking at her in a worried way and then he said with a nervous smile: "you know: "multiple souls", I still have eight lives left."

"Percy!" Lydia shouted and rushed to Percy, and as he was within reach she embraced him tightly. The inert body of Percy the cat had disappeared.

"Percy, I thought, I thought..." was trying to say Lydia, but Percy wouldn't let her continue because he kissed her on the lips.

Lydia's eyes widened, but then she narrowed them and kissed her friend back. In the face of all the desolation in the place, the bodies of Lydia and Percy stood like tall steel towers and unscathed. As if the Eiffel Tower and the Tokyo Tower were standing next to each other.

Both friends separated for a brief moment and kissed again.

 **THE END**


End file.
